


He still remembers

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco remembers all the important things
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342165
Comments: 24
Kudos: 64





	He still remembers

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely Jay hosted this month's drabble challenge so I gave her everything she wanted. also, this marks my one year since joining the discord squad, I love you all. 
> 
> Prompt: Remember when  
> WC: 272

James tumbled off his broomstick in his hurry to get to his dads.

“Dad! Pops! Did you see that? You think I could make the team my first year like you?” 

Harry ruffled his hair. “You know, your father joined in second year, like everybody else, and he wasn’t any less of a player,” he pointed out as James went to pick up his broom.

“Remember when he was too scared to get on a toy broom?”

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I do, I held his hands to get him up. Look at him now.” he smiled

\---

Harry was draped against Draco’s side, miles of soft skin against his own as his fingers drew lazy spirals on Draco’s chest.

“Remember our honeymoon?” he asked casually. Draco hummed vaguely.

“We could do it again...”

Draco raised an eyebrow, an unmistakable look of interest in his eyes. “Which part?” 

“After fifteen years, how about all of it?”

\---

“We could have the wedding here,” James mentioned, glancing at Harry and Draco in turn.

“You’re getting married?” Draco asked.

James nodded slowly. “Yes, dad, to Teddy. I asked him that time you took us to France, remember?”

Draco nodded vaguely, but there was a vacuous quality to his eyes, his body present, but his mind too far away. “Yes, I… it was good...”

Teddy hesitated as he was about to leave. “He really doesn’t remember?”

Harry shook his head with a sad smile. “Some days are worse than others, but he remembers he loves you and he wants to be part of this. Even when he doesn’t know what ‘this’ is.”

**Author's Note:**

> toss a comment to your writer  
> or come round to [my tumblr]() for a chat


End file.
